


Dressing Down

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene is rendered speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #120](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2064548.html?thread=25235108). My complete drabble masterlist is [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/130470.html)

Sam’s just said something utterly idiotic. Gene’s happily preparing one of his magnificent insults, deciding which girl’s name to use this time, and whether ‘prick’ or ‘bender’ is more effective in this context, when Sam cuts him off mid-thought with an apparent non-sequitur.

“Your underwear.” He says, quite calmly.

Gene flounders. It is a new and unpleasant sensation. “I beg your pardon?”

“Your underwear is on show,” Sam repeats, and this time he’s most definitely tongue-in-cheek.

But then he crowds into Gene’s personal space, and seconds later there’s a hand on the front of his trousers, doing up his zip.


End file.
